


We Can Have It All

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Jared, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any dominant male/any, penalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Have It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Jared knows that people misperceive this type of life. They think because he is a sub he is weak. He is not; he’s strong, brave enough to put his life into someone else hands. They think he cannot take care of himself because he relies on being cared for by another person. Truth is, he is more than capable of taking care of himself--yet he prefers to put his wants and needs, and most importantly, his desires, into the hands of a stronger person. 

Or two people, as it turned out. 

People hear about ‘spanking’ and they think abuse. They are wrong. His masters’ are loving and caring and if Jared does happen to step out of line, Jensen and Jeff punish him not out of hate but out of care in correcting his behavior. Punishment means the cockcage, starving him of pleasure. The paddle is for play. 

It begins at the club when Jared slides his hand up Jensen’s thigh. Jeff smirks while Jensen raises a questioning eyebrow, ‘Would you like to play?’ Jared pleads with big sad puppy dog eyes, and Jeff kisses his cheek, rubbing prickles stubble along the skin as Jensen leaves the sitting area of the club to go pick out a paddle from the toy box. Jensen returns as a small crowd has gathered to watch the fun soon to come. 

Jensen is smiling like the cat that ate the birdie as Jeff settles back in the cozy chair and sips his whiskey, eyes twinkling with smoky lust. Jared blushes, dimpled cheeks rosy red as he makes his way to the center of the room to take his place on the stage. Jensen holds out the paddle to him, and Jared kisses it softly before pushing his skin tight jeans down his long legs and leans over the bondage bench, offering his bottom to his Master. 

As Jeff palms his throbbing thickness, whisky wet and warm on his tongue, Jared trembles with anticipation when he feels the paddle lightly brush over his bottom. Jared loves spankings and the red blisters on his bottom; he adores when people see how Jensen and Jeff treat him so well, how kind they are to him. They never hurt him during play. A soft gasp escapes his mouth as Jensen spanks him with a gentle tap, a warming tingle blossoming on his skin. 

He whispers, “Thank you, Sir” and is rewarded when his Master spanks him again, three quick strikes with more bite to them, sharper, searing—pain and pleasure stinging his golden skin—before Jensen gently slides his hand in soothing circles across his red bottom. 

Jensen’s touch is warm and soft, yet is quickly followed by a swift smack. The paddle cracks loudly, his ass giggles, the sting sharp and the golden skin turning rosy-red; a gasping whimper comes out of Jared’s mouth as his bottom stings. His cock bobs at full mast between his legs, but he does not touch himself because his body does not belong to him--it belongs to his beloved Masters'. 

While the crowd watches, and Jeff thrills in a stroking his big, beautiful cock as he watches his boys' at play, Jared arches his ass up to meet the paddle, each strike flushing against his golden skin. Jared loses himself to the pleasure and pain, his cock throbbing hot and hard between his thighs, dribbling pre-cum onto the floor, but he never touches himself. His body and orgasms belong to his Masters’, and he needs all things to come from the hand of Jensen and Jeff. He needs the love and pain and domination, needs red paddle blisters rising up in welts on his bottom as the pleasure cascades through his body. 

His bottom is blistered rosy red before Jensen’s hand encases his rock hard cock, tugging the silky hard flesh to bring him off. Jeff sits nearby, watching as he jacks his cock as well, his thumb slicking through the bead of pre-cum pearled at the tip. When Jensen tells him to, Jared comes, his body shaking as he watches Jeff come with him, his balls clenching as his master’s big thick cock spurts creamy white. 

Only thing that would have been better is if Jared had been the one to bring his Master off; he loves to service, but there will be time for that later. For now, he basks in the glorious orgasm at the hand of his beloved Dom. Jensen wraps an arm around him and guides him over to Jeff, knowing Jared needs cuddles and kisses and praise. He is shaking, his bottom stinging red. 

Jeff tucks himself away and joins Jensen on stage, and he kisses Jared’s lips passionately as Jensen gives Jared all he needs in loving touches and praise. Holding their submissive in their tender embrace and kissing Jared, telling him how perfect he is, knowing Jared is his to treasure and own, gives Jensen and Jeff the greatest joy.

Later in the evening, at their cozy cottage tucked away in the woods, there is leather cuffs and pleasurable torment at the hands of his Dom and his submissive lover. The bed is warm, their touches are both teasing and comforting, and Jared never feel safer then when he is with his lovers. 

He tries not to squirm too much, but it is a lost cause; Whimpers of need are among sweet kisses of love and teasing pleasure touches. Fire striking match, a soft glow of the light kissed to the wick of the candle, Jeff smiles as he finishes lighting the sweet scented candles. He casts a glace to the bed, sees Jared bound by leather ensnaring his wrists and ankles, secured to the bedpost. 

The younger man is moaning, writhing, as Jensen lightly kisses his soft lips. While the kiss is needy and desperate, tis also soft and slow and sweet. Jensen is worshiping Jared's lips with kisses, showing the affection on his lips that beat within his loving heart. 

Jared pulls on the bondage cuffs, wanting to grab his lover and kisses him to taste the honey-sweetness of his lips, but he is held in place. He wants more kisses, as if the handful of caress Jensen is giving him is not satiable. 

As the candle light glows throughout the room, Jeff joins his lovers. He brushes kisses over Jared’s hipbone, pecking little kitten kisses to each one to worship his beautiful boy with love, and Jared tugs on the leather, as if he wants to wrap his arms around his Master’s neck to hug him and thank him for loving him with all his heart. Jeff kisses up Jared's body as Jensen kisses his cute dimpled cheeks; Jeff kisses Jared, a rough and filthy kiss to start, claiming his boy's mouth, before softening the touch, lovingly caressing those honeysweet lips. 

Jared parts his lips, a good boy, and lets Jeff’s tongue slip inside. He moans into the kiss as Jensen’s wet, warm mouth presses kisses to his rosy warm cheeks. Jeff pulls back enough to watches Jared’s eyes flutter closed and he smirks because he knows firsthand how good Jensen's sweet kisses can be. 

Jared turns into the caress, sighing blissfully when Jensen nuzzles him, the soft candle light playing off his handsome features and making him appear even more beautiful. Jeff leans in as Jensen does the same, and both of their lips meet Jared's lips in a sweet, dearly devoted kiss that takes Jared's breath away. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/760729.html?thread=100080025#t100080025)


End file.
